Not your fairytale ending
by TheMedic90
Summary: What as thought to be a perfect wedding turns out to be the perfect set up. Will anyone make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

A shot was fired and crimson red splashed on Rebecca's face. This wedding was supposed to be perfect, she was marrying the love of her life. Was this really happening?

_Oh my god, no._

Her eyes filled with tears as her groom dropped to the floor, lifeless. "…Billy." She dropped to her knees, her wedding gown sopping up the pool of blood around his head. He was killed instantly, but by whom? And why? She cradled his body in her arms, he was still beautiful as ever, even as the blood drained from his body and he grew pale. It took her years to find him, years for them to fall in love once more, and finally she thought everything was going to go through. Everything would work out. Why did this have to happen?

Quickly, Rebecca was pulled away by Claire, her best friend and maid of honor. The redhead tried her best to cover her friend's eyes even though her own blue hues couldn't seem to avert themselves from the horrid sight.

This was the perfect set up, everyone Neo-Umbrella would want to take out was there. Barry Burton, Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, and his sister Claire. It was perfect _chaos._

More shots were fired as everyone scattered to hide behind various tables, chairs, and anything they could grasp onto. A yelp was heard.

_No, not another._

Her light green orbs scanned the direction in which the painful groan was heard, her vision blurred from the tears forming in her eyes. They had gotten Barry, one of her best friends was now on the ground, dying. She headed towards him, examining his wound as a grenade was thrown in their direction. They had no time to think, they were being shot at, but Rebecca quickly threw the grenade back, ducking as it blew up in mid air. Another shot was fired, this time hitting Barry in the head.

"No!" Chris' eyes filled with tears, Barry was now dead and there was not one damn thing anyone could do about it. Panic struck, how would they get out of this one? They were surrounded by agents with guns, and for once… they weren't armed.

An eerie noise was heard from inside the church, the organ was playing. It wasn't just any song, no, it had to be _that_ song. It had to be _The Moonlight Sonata._ Jill cringed and began to shake violently as they all made their way inside.

"We're surrounded." Chris' voice was stern, but shaky all the same.

"Yeah, no shit!" Claire exclaimed, her eyes piercing as she clenched her fists. "I thought… I thought this was over! Why the fuck would they want us?! Why me, why Billy or Rebecca?! Or hell, even Barry." She spat, "I'm no longer in this goddamn fight and neither were they. This isn't far!" Her eyes scanned the organ, no one was playing it. This caught Jill's attention too.

"I'll go upstairs with Chris. I have a bad feeling about that organ up there. No telling if there are any bombs… Claire, keep an eye on Rebecca will you?" Jill's voice was still calm, even though her outer shell wasn't. She gave Claire one final nod before she disappeared with Chris upstairs in the church.

Rebecca stared blankly, trying to take in what had happened, but she couldn't. No matter how much time would pass, this would never make sense to her. Suddenly, the church doors were locked behind them, making them jump.

"It was their plan all along to lead us in here. This must be a death trap." Rebecca spoke softly, her lip quivering as she tried to avoid the windows, pulling Claire down with her. "I'm so sorry." She began, tears falling down her face. "I put you all in this mess, this is all my fault." She couldn't crack, not now, not here.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell?" Helena's blurred vision stared at her phone. Why was Sherry Birkin calling her? Now was not the time for a chitty chat, but she had the feeling this was urgent. She picked up the phone, immediately regretting it.

"Helena, I need you right now!" Sherry exclaimed, tone bossy as ever. Sherry was now working for the same Agency, as Harper and the two didn't exactly get along famously. Helena looked over at her girlfriend, Hunnigan who was inwardly sighing at this point. The two wanted to settle down, have a few drinks and relax, but in their field of work it was seemingly impossible.

"Oh god, wait… why?" She slurred, she was already 2 bottles of wine into her night. She was going to have to sober up quickly if she was expected to do anything worth a shit.

* * *

"All hell has broken loose at the Folly Cathedral. Neo-Umbrella is after them all and I fear there are already casualties. They need us, they need back up!" She screamed, tears falling down her face. A warm hand was felt on the petite blonde's shoulder, calming her. Jake held her close, concern forming in his own eyes. He knew it would be one hell of a job getting them all out of there, alive especially. Although he was still a mercenary he felt he still owed Chris a debt, and knew Sherry cared for Claire immensely.

* * *

On the other side of the phone Helena quickly got herself together, as much as a drunk could anyway. "Hunnigan…" She began to explain everything to the woman who then quickly paid their bill, making her way to her car where her laptop was, ringing Leon Kennedy.

* * *

"First of all, you two need to sober up." Leon spoke calmly, the two women sounding too panicked and intoxicated for him to understand anything they said. His eyes widened as Claire's name was mentioned, then Chris'. He nodded at the two, already loading his gun and putting the coordinates in his phone. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He looked to Harper, "Helena, drink some water for Christ sake and meet me 2 miles from the destination." He spoke, sending her the pin point of where he'd be before hanging up.

* * *

"We've got this, besides… you're an indestructible badass remember?" Jake put his hands on Sherry's waist, giving her a soft kiss to which she let go of him, shaking her head.

"You're not coming, Jake. I can't risk you…" She couldn't finish, but she knew he knew exactly what she meant. "Please, promise me you'll stay here." Her hand caressed his face as she gave him a kiss on his scar, then lips. His expression grew blank and all too familiar.

"Promise." He smirked, lifting his arms up in the air, shrugging. "It's not like you'll let me join you anyway, right?" He watched as she grabbed her belongings and headed out the door, but not before turning to him once more.

"I love you." She whispered, her voice concerning him as it began to crack. She quickly turned on her heel, and closed the door behind her, leaving him in the cold house.

He tapped his foot nervously on the floor before running to her laptop, hooking his phone up to it and taking the coordinates. "Wish you'd learn, girl, I'm not one to keep promises." A mischievous grin appeared on his face as he headed out himself, making sure not to be seen by Sherry.

* * *

"Be careful, Helena." Hunnigan looked up at the taller woman, fear growing in the pit of her stomach. As time went on it seemed as though Helena cared less and less about living in general. She had hoped she could at least be a reason for the young agent to live.

Helena smirked, holding Ingrid's hands. "I'm always careful aren't I?" She planted a kiss on the woman's forehead. "This shouldn't take too long." Her eyes were now looking into Ingrid's.

"I just..." Hunnigan was quickly hushed by a passionate kiss, her eyes widening as she looked around. They were outside, waiting on the agency to pick the young agent up. They were in _public._ Hunnigan loathed PDA and Helena knew this.

"I'll be back soon." She whispered, cupping Ingrid's face in her hands, nuzzling her nose against the other's, making the woman blush before she pulled away. Helena buckled her holster, put her phone in her pocket and gave her lover one last kiss before entering the Agency's car.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's not your fault." Claire reassured her friend, placing her arms around the petite brunette, holding her close. "You didn't know, and I'd never hold you responsible for wanting a life, and wanting me to be a part of it at that. I'm honored you chose me as your maid of honor. _I'm_ sorry this happened." She placed a friendly kiss on Rebecca's forehead. "We'll get out of this, _together._ I promise." Her eyes filled with tears, she wasn't sure if she could keep that promise, but she'd fight to the death trying. She felt her friend's light sobs in her arms, they couldn't stay in the chapel… there were too many windows.

"Rebecca, we need to get moving." She pulled on her friend's arm, and Rebecca nodded.

"I agree. We need to meet up with Jill and Chris. I can't do this anymore." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can't keep running away every time something like this happens. I have to _fight_. For you, for Jill, Chris… I'm not going to let anyone else die today. My Fiancé and Barry were enough." She sniffled, ripping the bottom of her dress, making Claire gasp. "I can't run in this damn thing, had to make it shorter. We need to go to the dressing room, change, then meet up with the others." Rebecca was expressionless, and this concerned Claire greatly. She could only hope and pray her friend wouldn't suddenly snap during all of this.

They made their way into the dressing room; a sickening feeling grew in the pit of Rebecca's stomach. Just moments ago she was having a laugh with Claire and Jill. They were all _happy_. She quickly motioned for Claire to undo her dress as she helped as well. After a few moments they were changed back into their sweat clothes, quickly grabbing Jill's change of clothes as well.

* * *

"Chris… I need you to stay as far away from this thing as possible. No telling if it'll blow." Jill eyed the man, motioning for him to stand back, but his stubbornness kept him there.

"No, we do this together. I'm not losing you again." He insisted, his eyes showed longing, something Jill was all too familiar with. She loved him, he loved her, but it was just _too_ complicated, today being an example of just that.

"Fine, looks as though it's not dangerous anyway." She began, "There's a recorder in here attached to the speaker system. I knew it didn't sound right. It wasn't even the organ playing." She shrugged, then jumped a little at the sight of Rebecca and Claire behind Chris.

"I told you two to stay downstairs." Jill's brows furrowed.

"And I simply wasn't comfortable leaving my friend and brother up here." Claire replied, throwing Jill her change of clothes. "Now go change quickly, I'll make sure Chris isn't looking." She half smiled, making Chris groan in frustration. Rebecca helped Jill undress, quickening the process.

They all gathered together, this was all too familiar. "We need a plan." Chris broke the silence.

"Do you think anyone has been… sent to help us?" Jill's voice was almost desperate at this point. "Either we wait it out here, or try our best to survive."

"The doors are locked, we have no way out, unless it's through the window-" Rebecca was quickly interrupted as shutters suddenly covered all windows in the Cathedral. "Never mind, then." Were they _listening_ to them? Rebecca looked around, trying to find any sort of bug, camera or recording device.

"Well… it looks like we're royally fucked until back up shows up. IF they show up that is. Surely, you and Jill are important enough to attempt to save. You two are still with the BSAA." Claire ran her hand through her hair, ripping the flower out of it in frustration. "Did anyone even try to get in touch with headquarters… anything before ALL hell broke loose?" She looked at everyone, and Jill nodded.

"Just as Billy was… shot I used an emergency number. The government should be here, hopefully… if they heard me right." She let out a deep exhale. "I would've told you all sooner, but I didn't want to give anyone a false sense of hope." She sat against the wall, lightly banging her head against it, trying to think of anyway they could make their way out of there safely.


	4. Chapter 4

Helena rubbed the temples of her forehead; she was already feeling the effects of a hangover. This was just _great. _"Could you go any slower?" She growled, the driver rolling his eyes back at her.

"Could you be a bigger bitch?" He quipped back, it wasn't his job to be friendly, it was his job to get her to and from her destination. "Listen, I'm not a talker, I don't enjoy doing this and I'd prefer it if you kept your mouth shut. We'll get there when we _get_ there." His piercing blue eyes looked at the woman through the rearview mirror before they returned to the road.

Helena was boiling on the inside, no one ever spoke to her in such a manner without expecting a fight. Her nails dug into her hands, drawing a bit of blood as she did her best to hold in her anger. As they arrived, Agent Kennedy and Birkin were already standing outside of his car, arms crossed and clearly frustrated at Harper's late arrival.

"Thanks jackass." She hissed before coming out of the car. She gave a nod to them both to which Sherry raised a curious brow.

"Didn't think you'd show." The shorter blonde smirked, a bit of hope appeared in her eyes. She had a way of talking Helena into just about anything.

"Why wouldn't I? This _is_ my job, and like it or not you're my friend." The taller brunette smiled back, but she was still a little out of it and Leon noticed.

"I brought you extra water, advil and orange juice. Go chug all the down behind the car and take a piss, then meet back with us. Hurry it up Harper." He handed her everything from the car to which she nodded and retreated behind the black sedan.

* * *

Meanwhile Jake wasn't too far behind, looking through his binoculars to get a good look at what was going on. "Hero, and tough girl eh? Better keep my girl safe in the meantime." He spoke quietly to himself. He was more than prepared if all hell broke loose, but all he really cared about was keeping Sherry safe. He'd make sure to stay a few paces behind the entire way.

* * *

"Okay, I'm ready. Could there be anymore dinks in your car, Leon?" Helena snorted, stretching a bit before hopping into the driver's seat. The two tried stopping her, but she interjected before they could. "I'm driving, because you two drive for shit." She looked at them both before putting the car into reverse. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to stop one mile from there. Which I thought _you_ were doing Leon?" The car was now in drive and she was headed to their destination like a bat out of hell.

"I was, but I had to meet Sherry here first. I didn't think you'd have a tracking system on me, Helena." Leon groaned, and held onto the handles of the car. He wasn't a fan of someone else driving his car, but if it made Helena feel better then so be it.

* * *

"Jesus Christ." Jake growled, "Could that woman drive any faster?" His frustration grew as he started up his bike and rode behind them, this time with a helmet. _Hopefully she won't recognize the bike. _ He thought to himself, riding 15 feet behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunnigan sat on the edge of her chair back at headquarters. She had gotten confirmation Birkin, Kennedy and Harper all arrived at their destinations and let out a sigh of relief. It still wasn't over and she hated sitting back as her girlfriend went on mission. She saved her time and time again, sure, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't like the field work Helena had to do on a regular basis. She watched her monitor nervously, tracking all three agents as they made their way to the Cathedral.

Just as she was about to call in, a gun was pointed to the back of her head, and a familiar clicking sound was heard. "Raise your hands where I can see them." A masculine voice said rather firmly. Ingrid had no other choice, as she looked around she saw everyone else, her coworkers, boss, were all taken hostage by this masked figurine and his men.

She quietly sobbed as they blindfolded her, threw her into a van and drove off.

* * *

"Any idea where we should enter?" Sherry got out of the car and looked to Leon and Helena to which both of them shrugged. _Where was Hunnigan?_ She was pretty much their guide. She got them through hell and back on more than one occasion. Without her they were directionless.

"No clue." Helena answered back, staring at her phone, her heart began to race. Something didn't feel _right. _Ingrid should have gotten in touch with them by now.

Suddenly, all three Agent's phone's lit up, and much to their horror Hunnigan was tied up, bound and gagged in a chair. Helena immediately lost it, kicking at the dirt on the pavement.

"Ah, Sherry Birkin… I know of you." The masked figurine came into view, Sherry raising both brows as she watched the man pace back and forth, pulling out a knife. Sherry and Leon both caught a glimpse of the basement she was in. It appeared to be the Cathedral they were headed to. There was a plank in the back that read "Folly."

"Don't you hurt her!" Sherry screamed, then looked over to Helena who was now held back by Leon, putting up a fight.

"Do you want her alive or dead?" Leon whispered, holding onto the woman from behind. "Keep calm, _please_… for us all. Especially for Hunnigan… if you _love_ her like you say you do you will." He held onto her for a moment longer before letting go.

"Boys…" The figurine looked to his men, "Do what you _please_ with her, just don't kill her _yet._" The man turned back to the camera, tilting his head at the three. "If you can all make it here in less than an hour maybe I'll spare a few of them. I'm having so much fun with this." He clapped both of his hands together. "See you around." Their phones turned off.

"… He's going to kill her." Helena's voice was cracking. "I can't do anything about it…" Her knees were weak; she could barely stand up. _This couldn't happen again_.

Sherry put her hand on the woman's shoulder. "We'll make _sure_ that doesn't happen, Helena. Have some faith in yourself… and us at _least_." She comforted Helena, pulling her back up. "We'll have her back in no time, and Claire, Chris, Jill, and the others." She smiled, a genuine smile. No matter the situation, Sherry always found a way to calm herself and others. Helena looked back at her and took in a deep breath, nodding in agreement.

* * *

"Hmm, what the hell is going on? Someone must be hurt. Shit…" Jake growled in the distance. He felt bad for Helena, and concerned for Sherry. Would a hysterical woman and Leon be capable of keeping her safe? He was now even happier he decided to tag along, even if they didn't know.

He shrugged, walking closer now and spotting a few Neo-Umbrella Agents just in the knick of time. "Gotcha, assholes." He fired from his sniper, making Sherry, Helena and Leon jump and scatter around for a moment as the five men dropped dead to the ground nearby. He walked up to them, picked up their weapons and ammo and headed towards the three.

"What would you all do without me?" Jake's tone was cocky as he smiled at Sherry who was now furious.

"I told you to stay at home!" Sherry screamed, tears forming in her eyes. "This is dangerous, Jake I can-" Shewas quickly interrupted.

"If it wasn't for me all three of you would be dead. You're fucking welcome." Jake quipped back, brows furrowing in frustration.

"He's right." Leon began, "We let our emotions get the best of us. Jake, how do you feel about joining us? Our Intel has been kidnapped, and by the looks of it, she's in the very Cathedral Chris and Claire Redfield are in." Leon eyed the younger man. He saved Sherry countless times and Leon was more than grateful.

"I already agreed to it before you asked, buddy." He nodded, adjusting his shades. It _sure_ was a hot summer day as the sun beamed down on all of them. "I sure could use some water right now..." He panted.

"Here, take mine." Helena threw him her leftover bottle. "You deserve it, and much more. Thanks for saving our asses back there." She feigned a smile, but really was thankful.

"Great, then let's get going shall we?" Leon looked over at Sherry who was now shaking her head at him. She figured she'd save everything for later, now was not the time and after all, Jake just saved their life.


End file.
